Knowledge of subterranean characteristics can be important for oil exploration, gas exploration and other activities that benefit from an enhanced understanding of specific subterranean environments. Various sensors and techniques are used to obtain information related to rock formations, fluid reservoirs, and other features of the subject environment. In some applications, wellbores or other boreholes are drilled and sensors are lowered downhole to help obtain information on surrounding formations.
Various techniques have been employed to obtain gravity measurements that are useful in understanding the features and characteristics of the subterranean region. For example, gravity measurements can be used to determine the densities of the rock and other features surrounding a wellbore. The density data is useful in oil and gas exploration, for example, by helping determine oil and gas distribution throughout a given reservoir region.